


Zoom calls, Banana bread and Cancelled flights

by LostInFiction13



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13
Summary: the title says it all reallyWas this written for a prompt? Maybe I can't remember.
Relationships: Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong, Katherine "Kitty" Freebody/Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau
Kudos: 10





	Zoom calls, Banana bread and Cancelled flights

“They’ve cancelled the flight.” Daisy grumbles, banging the phone she’s been angrily shouting down for the last half an hour onto the table. 

“Are you really that surprised? We are in the middle of a pandemic remember?” I ask her, mushing up some bananas. Call it cliché and, what’s the other word, predictable, but it is actually really quite nice. And it’s funny to see everyone’s weekly attempts on our Friday night Zoom calls. 

I’m at Fallingford with Daisy who “graciously invited” me and Amina into her home. Really though, we’re here because we had nowhere else to go. It’s been great fun though- we basically have the whole house to ourselves, spare Mrs Doherty, Hetty and Chapman, as Uncle Felix and Aunt Lucy are stuck in London and Lord and Lady Hastings are... Well, we know where they are. Bertie’s stuck in his rooms at Cambridge which according to Daisy he is finding ‘dreadfully dull.’ We call him nearly every night, and he seems to be holding up. Better than Daisy anyway who has basically given up on all lessons and just leaves her laptop next to mine on lessons and goes off to do something else. I suspect she knows it anyway but still, it’s a good job we don’t have to have our cameras on.

Beanie and Kitty are staying at Kitty’s house, more I suspect, to protect Beanie’s mother than anything. They seem to be doing okay, Beanie has mastered the art of banana bread well and truly and wins every single competition. Binny, apparently, is being a nuisance, but as Kitty pointed out, she always is. 

“Watson, are you even listening to me?’

I look up, my bananas resembling a mush. Oops. I nod my head, perhaps to energetically, causing Daisy to narrow her eyes at me. It’s not fair I’m such a bad liar and her people skills seems to have dramatically improved since Amina came into the picture. Although, she still wouldn’t let Alexander come and stay with us, saying that ‘too many cooks spoil the broth and all that Hazel.’ Perhaps it is a good thing he is staying with George (after all, he can’t go back to America. I asked him the other day if he minded and he seemed quite indifferent.). I imagine if we were all living in this house, things could get quite tense. Fallingford is big but I don’t think an angry Daisy, a befuddled Amina, an apologetic Alexander and me could find the space to separate for any prolonged period of time. I sigh, dropping my banana squishing fork into the bowl and pushing it aside. I’ve ruined them, spending too long in my own thoughts, but they’ll have to do. Beanie can win again. 

‘No, sorry. What?’ I admit, trying to look interested in what Daisy is about to say. Honestly, I love her to bits and wouldn’t exchange her for the world on most days, but she does seem to have inherited her mother’s gene to complain. I’ve never really noticed it before, but I guess that’s what three months stuck inside does to a person.

She huffs and flicks her blonde hair over her shoulder. That’s a move she’s learnt off of Kitty at some point. I have no idea when, to be perfectly honest I wasn’t aware Daisy and Kitty spoke one on one at all. 

‘I said they won’t refund our trip.’

I told Daisy this at the same time I told her the trip would no doubt be cancelled, but, as she is Daisy and doesn’t like to be proven wrong, or told something she doesn’t already know, she rang them.

An ‘I told you so’, hangs tantalizingly to my tongue but I say ‘Oh.’ instead. No point in starting a potential argument when it can just as easily be avoided. 

‘Oh? Hazel, is that seriously all you have to say?’ 

So much for not starting an argument. I nod, heartily wishing this lockdown will be over soon. It’s driving us all to our short fuses. One of these days, I half expect someone to just explode. Like that watermelon did in the walled garden a few days ago. Daisy and I got bored so, with Hetty’s help, wrapped multiple elastic bands out of one of Amina’s watermelons, like on that youtube video, until the pressure built up and it blasted all over Fallingford’s walled garden. It was a lot of fun I must admit, until both Mrs Doherty AND Amina came out and scolded us. Hetty aplogised profusely, I just stood there terribly embarrassed and Daisy, being Daisy, plastered on a charming smile and replied in that idiotic angel voice that adults (and apparently Amina) always fall for a simply said. ‘It was a physics test.’

Back in present time, I slide Daisy’s phone back towards her. 

‘Have you not seen the news, Daisy? We’re in the middle of a pandemic. You didn’t seriously think we’d be able to go did you?’ 

Sometimes I think Daisy forgets she isn’t actually the protagonist of a story, where everything just works out perfectly. Sometimes its inspiring. Now, however? Not so much. 

‘But I was looking forward to it!’ Daisy practically wails, throwing herself into Amina’s arms as she enters the commotion. She shoots me a quizzical look over the top of Daisy’s head. 

‘Our Scandinavian hiking trip got cancelled.’ I offer, going back to my banana bread, feeling awkward as Amina kisses the top of Daisy’s head and tells her it’s not the end of world, we can all just go next year, and the lost money is no big deal seeing as everyone who was going on it is rich anyway. This is why I wanted Alexander to be here too. Well, for the company of course, but also so I didn’t spend three plus months as the most awkward third wheel ever.

When Daisy refused Alexander, I did ask Lavinia, as I know Daisy gets along with them, but unfortunately, they were already back home. There was a hint of regret in their voice as they declined though. I’ll admit, I think about Lavinia often- it must be awfully lonely to realise you’re the only one who isn’t staying with a friend. Alexander says I’m not to worry however, because ever since Lavinia and George met on the first Friday Night Zoom Call, they’ve been facetiming each other constantly. Apparently, the pair have a lot in common. 

I finish mixing up the banana bread mix, possibly more aggressively than necessary. I wish we could find something else to make- it was a good idea at the time but eating a loaf of the stuff every week is more than a little tiring now where on week... I don’t even know, I’ve lost track. Maybe I should suggest a crumble competition? We could do different flavours each week, and I do love a good crumble. 

Or maybe we should stop eating so much food. 

Daisy said that was what the hike was for, to burn off our “lockdown weight” as she calls it. I’m not sure she actually has any “lockdown weight”; she’s still basically a rake, it’s dreadfully annoying. Kitty apparently has set up a home gym in her garage which she uses all the time (according to her). Beanie, who I think on this case may be more reliable source in this instance, admitted last week that they actually just sit on the equipment and watch films, whilst the exercise balls are great bouncy hoppers. Apparently being stuck inside with very little structure to the days has made us all into a weird mix of very grown up and five year olds. 

Daisy is still complaining about the cancelled trip. I hadn’t realised she was looking forward to it so much- I hadn’t pegged any of us as serious walkers. I suspect her desire to go has something more to do with the large stack of Scandinavian crime books by her bed. After she’d finished all the Agatha Christie’s and reread her Sherlock Holmes’ for the tenth time, she borrowed one from the library (back when they were still open). Two weeks later she told us all she’d booked us on a hiking trip. I won’t pretend to know why- Daisy often does impromptu things and I have learnt not to question it; she’ll have her reasoning. I suppose it is a shame we won’t be able to go, it would’ve been a very welcomed break. Although, none of us, except maybe George seem to be the hiking type. We might not mind walking (to varying degrees) but hiking seems to be a step too far. 

With the banana bread in the oven, I leave Daisy and Amina chatting to Hetty in the kitchen and head upstairs. Our summer holiday plans are effectively scuppered so it’s time to start looking for something new to do. And hopefully something closer to home and more enjoyable. We can’t be stuck inside for much longer, surely?

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be posted ages ago but I forgot, hope you liked it.  
> I don't really remember what happens


End file.
